Monty the Minotaur
Monty the Minotaur is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a large Minotaur and the guardian of the treasure of Argos Island. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Background History Much of Monty's past hadn't been revealed until "Minotaur Mix-Up!" , where Monty revealed that he was once a meek scrawny human who had a rather miserable time at sea. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a pirate, so that he would one day become a feared pirate. However, according to Monty, he was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training, and seemed hopeless for many years.It wasn't until he came across Argos Island in travels and when he tried to take the treasure he was turn into a mighty Minotaur.Monty didn't miss his meek human form and felt his new appearance made him feel more like a pirate. Years later Monty would serve under Captain Buzzard Bones many years ago as his first-mate until he manage to get a ship of his own.Sometime after these event Monty would return to Argos Island to protect the treasure from thieving pirates. Powers and Abilities Monty, as a Minotaur displays immense physical strength, which he uses as his primary weapon and intimidation.Monty is not just brute strength but can be quite clever making the various booby-traps on Argos Island, as revealed by Captain Buzzard,Monty trap craftsmanship was quite good during his travels as well. Personality Monty takes his job as the guardian of the treasure of Argos Island very seriously showing no sympathy for anyone fool-hearty enough to try to steal his treasure, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to be very stubborn and quick to act violence. However, when he reunited with Captain Buzzard who almost didn't recognize him without his beard, the two laugh reminiscing of the good old days at sea. Role in the series Monty the Minotaur first appears in the episode "Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!". Captain Buzzard Bones stop on Pirate Island before head off to Never Land when the Jolly Roger arrives. Captain Hook needed the help of Jake and his crew to rescue Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones from the Minotaur on Argos Island. Reluctantly Captain Buzzard agreed to aid Hook rescue Bones and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew. It was later revealed that Hook sacrificed his crew trying to steal the Minotaur's treasure. It was later revealed that the Minotaur, was none other then Captain Buzzard's old first mate late captain Monty. After foiling Hook's scheme and coming to the rescue to his crew Captain Buzzard decided to continue his adventures with Monty the Minotaur. Monty reappears in the episode "Minotaur Mix-Up!" Jake and his crew where enjoying playing a game of pirate checkers with Monty.Later Captain Hook confronts Monty challenging him for treasure.Monty scoffed at Hook's remark and asked what the challenge.Hook uses a pirate pattle ball and rigged to fail when its Monty's turn playing at the Minotaur's great strength causing Monty to lose.Hook soon gloats over his victory as he is quickly transformed into the Minotaur of Argos Island to obtain the Minotaur’s legendary treasure.Monty is soon reverted in to a meek scrawny human sailor do to Argo Island only allows one guardian.Monty later challenge Hook to Minotaur obstacle course around the island to change back into a Minotaur. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Characters Category:Eyepatch Wearers Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Non Humans Category:Animals